Meeting the Knight
by riva-dancer777
Summary: Part 2 of this story involves Mikayla going on a journey, but a journey she would have prefered to avoid
1. Piercing Ocean Blue Eyes

_Hello again. As you probably noticed there are hardly any Pair of Kings fan fics and this is one of my fave Disney shows so I had to write this. To all Brakayla fans who check Wikipedia and YouTube often to see if there is any Brakayla, this is for you.  
><em>_**Chapter 1 – Piercing Blue Ocean Eyes**_

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
><strong>'Oh yay, I'll probably be walking in to another 'Brady trap'' I said to myself as I walk into my room. But when I walk in I realise nothing 'supernatural' was there. I checked everywhere, there was nothing weird in sight! I sat down to do my work and something just seemed wrong. I'm sure there was something I was supposed to check. I was tapping my pencil on my desk on what felt like hours but something seemed different. I went back to the castle to check and see what was happening.

_I never do P.O.V's but the story is just kicking off. No P.O.V's next time._

**No P.O.V**

Mikayla came rushing in to the castle to see Boomer eating an ice cream like a four year old. He had ice cream all over his face.

'Let me guess, you've had a pleasant afternoon' Mikayla asks curiously.

'Why would you say that?' Boomer replied.

'You've got chocolate ice cream all over your face'

'Yeah...' Then Mikayla heard some giggling, it sounded weird but familiar. She walked out of the castle and saw Brady, talking to a girl! AND SHE WAS LAUGHING!

'Okay I'll see you later' Brady said to the mysterious girl with 'smoothness'. H e turned around and saw Mikayla, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

'Where you talking, to a girl' Mikayla said curiously.

'Yes, and F.Y.I, that's not just any girl' Brady replied to her

'Whats her name?'

'Alexis...'

'Pretty name' Mikayla stared at him which made Brady uncomfortable.

'And she asked ME OUT?'

'Okay?' There was an awkward silence between the two. But the silence was broken when Boomer walked in. This time he had ice cream everywhere, it looked like the ice cream exploded in the bowl. He put the ice cream bowl in the bin and licked his fingers, he was singing 'Single Ladies' which was torture since he wasn't a good singer and since Beyoncé was one of his idols, he would be non-stop singing 24/7. Mikayla ran inside while Brady followed her. Boomer was still singing.

'Dude. PLEASE STOP' Lanny walked in.

Meanwhile inside Mikayla continued to talk to Braady about his date.

'So where are you taking her?' Mikayla asked.

'Oceania Resturant' Brady replied.

'Wow, are you serious' Oceania was crazy expensive but also very romantic if you got there at the right time.

'Yeah. Why?'

'Oh just wondering?'

'Really are you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah. I'm fine...'

'Sure?'

'Yeah' Mikayla was acting very strange for some reason. It was as like her favourite machete disappeared, or Mason had been going fishing in the oyster lake and forgot to invite her. Whatever it was, it made Brady feel awkward, so he left. Mikayla went back to study in her bedroom.

3 hours later, Mikayla was finishing her homework when she heard some giggling again. She looked out her window to see Alexis and Brady talking, she stared out her window and watched them talk. She knew something was wrong with herself but she didn't know what. She sat in her bedroom staring out her window for hours, watching the two lovebirds talk and talk and talk. Alexis and Brady were talking about eyes, Alexis had piercing ocean blue eyes and blonde hair while Brady had more chocolate brown eyes and blackish hair.

'But your eyes are gourgeous' Brady said to Alexis.

'No, yours are' Alexis replied.

'No yours are' Brady was stroking Alexis' hair. They kept on repeating the same sentence for ages which annoyed Mikayla, since Brady was scared of magpies, she made a magpie sound that got the two of them to shut up and they both ranaway screaming in opposite directions. She sat there laughing her head off until Mason came in.

'What's so funny?' Mason said in a mysterious dark voice that made Mikayla scared.

'Errrr... just messing around...' Mikayla made a faint giggle when Mason glared at her.

'Mikayla?'

'Fine I'll stop' Mason walked out and Mikayla started laughing on the floor.

'MIKAYLA!' Mason heard her laugh. She stopped laughing and went back to the castle.

_First chapter done! Yay! It's annoying that the first chapters are always the hardest.  
>Please review but only if you want to.<br>riva-dancer777 _


	2. Working Plans to Crash

_Hey peeps. Enjoy chapter 1? I've got the whole story planned out so I'm really excited! Enjoy Chapter 2._

_**Chapter 2 – Working Plans to Crash**_

_-One month later-_

It was dinner time and the Kings, Lanny, Mason and Mikayla were sitting down having dinner. Brady was talking non-stop about his encounter with Alexis.

'And we were just swooped by seagulls. It was weird but romantic. And that was our first date' Brady had finally stopped talking and took a deep breath.

'Yeah, and it was pretty funny too' Mikayla said with a snicker.

'What? We never made it to the resturant'

'Oh never mind' Mikayla was starting to blush, something was wrong. Mason quickly glared at her and she stopped blushing.

'So when's your date your majesty' Mason asked, hoping figure out Mikayla's mysterious behaviour.

'Tomorrow night' Brady replied.

'Yes a night without Alexis this, Alexis that' Boomer shouted with joy. You could see he was happy, but Mikayla still was acting strange.

'Yeah it's going to be our month-aversary' Brady announced.

'Yeah' After dinner finished Mikayla went and talked to Boomer while Brady was calling Aunt Nancy. Boomer was suspicious. They walked out onto the balcony and started to talk.

'So why are we here' Boomer asked.

'I just need help with something' Mikayla replied

'Help with what'

'To crash Alexis and Brady's date' But what they didn't know Lanny was easedropping and immediately wanted to become envolved.

'What? Did I hear crash' Lanny asked.

'Yeah we are making working plans to crash Brady and Alexis' date tomorrow night' Boomer replied with confusion. Lanny was like a younger brother figure to Mikayla and so for some reason she was excited to get extra help.

'Okay I'm in here is what's happening. Mikayla you are going to be non-stop talking about a random topic, preferably seagulls, since they were 'attacked' by one. Boomer, you then ruin either the food or splash the table. While I will do anything I can to break them up and maybe become king' Lanny knew he said too much.

'Become king?'

'Jokes' Lanny shared a faint chuckle.

'So tomorrow night, seagulls attack?' Mikayla asked putting her hand in the middle.

'Seagulls attack' Boomer and Lanny put their hands in the middle on top of Mikaylas hand and they threw their hands up.

The three of them walked of while Brady walked in.

'Hey' Brady held up three shirts. 'Which one will be the best for my date tomorrow?'

Mikayla, Boomer and Lanny walked out of the room.

'Seriously, that guy does not shut up!' Lanny complained as they walked out of the room leaving Brady standing there trying to figure out what was going on. He saw Mikayla run out and outside the castle, she looked up and stared at him, he stared at her; they both had a glassy look in their eye. They couldn't take their eyes of each other. It looked like a Cinderella moment, Lanny then stared at Mikayla in weirdness.

'What are you doing?' Lanny asked curiously. Mikayla went back to her house and Brady walked back into his bedroom.

He picked up his guitar and started playing some tunes. Boomer walked in.

'Whatcha doin'' Boomer was interested to know.

'Just writin'' Brady replied quickly.

'What or who is it about?'

'Not telling'

'It's not about Alexis is it?'

Brady didn't hear that last comment, Boomer left the room. He didn't like Alexis, the first time he met her she purposely spilled juice on him to make it look like he peed himself. They never got along, so no wonder he was all onboard with destroying their date tomorrow night. Boomer had never got the courage to tell him but usually when he was about to he would chicken out like hast Friday night.

_-Last Friday Night Flashback-_

'Hey man I got one thing to say' Boomer had stormed in the room all prepared.

'What?' Brady asked, since his eyes were a chocolate brown, it was easy to get something his way.

'Er... donuts in the kitchen' Boomer had chickened out again. Brady ran out screaming 'donuts'! Leaving Boomer alone, mad.

'Damn it, I not again!' Boomer stormed out of the room in anger, stamping his foot.

_-Flashback over-_

Boomer had a shiver go down his spine.

_Hope you liked it. Please review_

_riva-dancer777_


	3. Oceania Big Bash

_Hey guys. What's up? I have had lots of spare time lately and school holidays are coming up (Yay!)This chapter has been very fun to write so please enjoy._

_**Chapter 3: Oceania Big Bash**_

Mikayla woke up early, around 5am-ish and there was a knock at her door.

'Ughhhh... we'll talk later Brady' But when the door opened it wasn't Brady.

'Wow... you really are snappy when you wake up' It was Boomer and for some strange reason he was up early. 'Weird' was the first thought that came into Mikayla's head.

'Ugh... what do you want?'

'I'm sorry, I'm just excited about tonight'

'What's tonight?' You could see in Mikayla's eyes she was tired.

'The date of doom (echo sound effects)' Boomer said in a deep voice, adding effect.

'Just go back to bed'

'Wait don't you usually wake up at 5am-ish?'

'I don't know I'm just tired, go back to the castle please' Mikayla was so tired she could fall asleep on the spot. She was going back to her bed when Lanny walked in. 'Oh no not you too'

'Well right back at ya'' Lanny said sarcastically. 'What's her problem?' Mikayla was starting to get mad.

'What's my problem? I'm staring at two people who sleep in till noon' Boomer then interrupted.

'Really and this is coming from the girl who wakes up at 5am everyday with a tonne of energy' Boomer did have a point which made Mikayla think why was she so tired.

'Just... I'm going back to sleep... just go (mumbles random words)' Mikayla stumbled to her bed and went back to sleep.

But the reason why Boomer and Lanny were up so early was because of a hyperactive Brady, who was acting like he had a sugar rush.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!' Brady was screaming and running around the whole castle. He was throwing leaves in the air like confetti. Boomer and Lanny ran and tried to hold him down but it made him go even faster.

'Seriously does this guy have an off button?' Lanny shouted.

'Don't worry I know what will shut him up' Boomer replied. He made a magpie sound that scared Brady so badly he jumped into the armadillo position (_Yes I got that of the Suite Life on Deck)_.

'Oh thank goodness'

That afternoon, Brady and Alexis had just left on their date to Oceania Restaurant and Lanny, Mikayla and Boomer were about to leave when Mason stopped them.

'Where are you three going?' Mason asked the group. They forgot that it was his shift tonight, getting out of the castle was harder than they thought.

'Er... nowhere daddy' Mikayla replied.

'Really?'

'Yeah' Mason glared at the trio and then left, rubbing his fingers along the blade of his machete. Mikayla, who still hadn't had enough sleep was starting to yawn.

'Man it is so weird seeing you tired' Boomer said after staring at her, watching her fall asleep which was starting to creep him out.

'Look let's go crash the date, we don't want them to annoy us even more' Lanny said just breaking the plan down to make sure everyone remembered it.

'I can't wait. Finally a whole night without (Boomer says this in a really high pitched voice) 'Oh Alexis did this, Alexis did that' (Now he's back to his normal voice)its like everything he talks about is ALEXIS!' Boomers shouting woke up Mikayla who was half asleep.

'Let's just go' The trio left to go to the restaurant.

When they got there Brady and Alexis' entrees were being placed on the table. This place was so fancy, think of the most fanciest restaurant you have been to, well it was fancier than that! Boomer, Lanny and Mikayla arrive at the counter about to walk in when a bouncer stops them.

'What's your reservation under' the Bouncer said to them.

'I'm sorry we didn't order a table' Boomer replied.

'Oh well then GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE'

'Look, I am King Boomer, the KING OF KINKOW AND I DEMAND YOU LET US IN'

'I am sorry, no' Then Lanny gives Boomer $500 to give to the bouncer.

'Well... what about now' Boomer holds the money to the Bouncers nose and the bouncer finally takes the money and lets them walk in. Mikayla goes up to Alexis and Brady's table and starts to talk.

'Hey guys' Mikayla was yawning, and her eyes were half asleep, she was finding it hard to talk during that sentence. Brady felt a shiver of awkwardness go down his back.

'Er... hi' Brady replied.

'So... so...' Mikayla fell asleep and her face landed in Brady's entree, nachos. Boomer slammed his hand to his face while Lanny was stomping his feet both with anger and with laughter. Boomer then started running to the table to try get the plan back on track. Brady stared at Boomer; Brady had a confused look on his face. Boomer was shaking Mikayla to try wake her up, while Alexis was sitting there roaring with laughter, until... the main meal was coming and the waiter tripped over Mikayla's foot and Brady's steak and chips were all over Alexis, her pretty purple dress with silver sequins was ruined.

'You!' Alexis glared at Boomer with anger. 'Ugh... come on honey' Man she was mad.

'Right behind you honey' Brady replied. The two left the restaurant while Boomer and Lanny were having trouble trying to carry Mikayla home.

'Plan Oceania Big Bash, destroyed' Lanny whispered to himself in anger.

_How did you like that? This was probably my favourite chapter so far._

_Please review, but you don't have to if you don't want to, but it would be much appreciated._

_riva-dancer777_


	4. Plan B?

_**Chapter 4: Plan B?**_

It was early on Sunday morning and Mikayla was bright bubbly and energetic at 9am. Boomer and Lanny were walking over to talk to her, the boys were both walking slow, slouchy and miserably while Mikayla was focused and ready for todays training.

'Hey guys, so when do we crash the date' Mikayla asked, Boomer and Lanny looked at eachother with confusion.

'You mean the date we crashed yesterday?'Boomer replied.

'But yesterday was Friday'

'No. Yesterday was Saturday'

'Huh?' Mikayla then remembered what happened yesterday. She was so tired she forgot all about it.

'Oh my gosh, I did not have a good day' Mikayla mumbled to herself. Fighting training was just about to start and Boomer and Lanny went back into the castle. When Brady went out to talk to Mikayla. He was stomping his feet like he was some giant.

'Mikayla!' Brady shouted, Mikayla thought she was going to run away but didn't. 'What did you do last night?'

'Hey Boomer and Lanny were there too?' Mikayla replied, she couldn't believe they might possibly start fighting soon.

'Well why were you there?'

'Er... we...were... hungry!' Mikayla has always been bad at lying. 'Yeah, thats why?' She mumbled to herself. Brady looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Boomer walked out and saw Brady standing there.

'Brady! Have you been attacked by another seagull?' Boomer asked, Brady was dressed sloppily and smelled like bird poo.

'It wasn't a seagull it was a magpie. Mikayla replied.

'Well why did it sound like a seagull?' Brady asked her.

'When what?'

'The birds attack me and Alexis on our date a month ago'

'Magpies do sound like seagulls don't they?' What a weird confiscation, it got so weird Brady left and got dressed properly. Then Lanny walked out. He had a blueprint in his hand.

'What is that?' Boomer asked.

'Plan B, to crash Alexis and Brady's date... again' Lanny said very confident. 'Hopefully Sleepy McCrocky (Pointed to Mikayla) and Dr. Choco-late (Pointed to Boomer) won't ruin it this time'

'Wait aren't we supposed to ruin the date, er... tick' Boomer said cockly. 'Been there done that'

'Oh Boomer, (Lanny pats Boomer on the head) do you really want another night of (imitates Brady) ooh Alexis shes so pretty, ooh Alexis she is so cute, ooh Alexis, ooh Alexis, ooh-'

'SHUT UP! Fine you win... what's Plan B' Boomer had his arms crossed. While Lanny was celebrating on the inside.

'That's a secret'

'You say wa'' Boomer was getting furious. 'How are we supposed to follow a plan if we don't know what happens'

'Your majesty and... Lanny, don't worry everything will eventually sort itself out' Mikayla calmly told the two 'panic freaks' when Boomer and Lanny both shot a stare at her. 'What'

'Have you even met Alexis?' Boomer asked.

'No'

'Can I just say it will not sort itself out! I mean when she doesn't get her way she's like a ball full of fire!'

'Really?'

'Yeah one time I got the last of the chocolate...' Mikayla rolled her eyes. 'And she got so mad her face went red, she started screaming and the chocolate somehow 'floated' to her'

'Really Boomer? You expect me to believe that?'

'Then why are you doing this crash thing'

'Cause... I... don't know... but he is really starting to annoy me I mean... he likes me... the day Brady met Alexis I remember I was searching my room for anything weird but there was no 'Bradyness' anywhere and now it's just too weird'

'I agree. I was up at 2:00am on Thursday night. And I heard a scream...' Lanny said.

'Was it Alexis?' Boomer asked

'No it was the hospital next door. The miracle of birth had sprung!'

'You freaky' Boomer was starting to get weirded out

'And what has that got to do with Alexis?'

'Just a change of subject?' Lanny didn't really have a good reply, it just sounded interesting.

'So what is Plan B?' Boomer asked Lanny. Mikayla and Boomer were staring at Lanny like he was the last piece of candy in a candy store.

'I actually... hehehe' Lanny was starting to get uncomfortable. 'I actually... don't... hehe... have a plan B' Lanny said awkwardly.

'WHAT' Boomer and Mikayla screamed. They were really expecting a plan.

'What? Even people like me get blocked?'

'Really?' Boomer and Mikayla said in unison. Mason then walked past. He had been suspicious the past couple of months, especially of Mikayla's behaviour. He had a piece of paper in his hand, he did not look happy.

'You three?' Mason said, and he sounded angry. 'Would you care to explain this?' He held up a newspaper. On the front cover was a girl sleeping, another girl covered in steak and chips, a guy trying to wake the sleeping girl and another guy with a confused look on his face. 'Remind you of anyone familiar?' Mikayla, Boomer and Lanny took a closer look on the newspaper... they knew who it was.

'That's Mikayla, me, Alexis and Brady at the Oceania Restaurant.' Boomer replied.

'Care to explain?'

'Well I'm not in the photo so why are you blaming me?' Lanny said nervously. He was trying to bust himself out but Mason knew he was involved. Mason gave Lanny a grin on his face that made Lanny more frightened.

'This is so embarrassing! Just... I'm lost for words' Mikayla said in distraught.

'I felt the same way too, especially when I read the headline, **Royalty attacks Royalty and Innocent Date**' Mason said, his deep Mufasa like voice made Mikayla, Boomer and Lanny even more scared.

'In my defence that is the worst headline ever' Boomer said, trying to act calm. _(But I have to agree, worst headline ever)_.

'Go to the kings room now' Mason yelled, there was no way they were getting out of this.

'But-' Lanny wanted one last crack on trying to get out.

'NOW!' Mason yelled at the top of his lungs and the group of three ran into the kings room. Mason locked the door so they couldn't get out and he could get in, he didn't want to solve the problem. 'Now you three stay in there and think about what you did!' Mason left leaving Mikayla, Boomer and Lanny in the king's room on their own

_Wow this is the longest chapter I have ever written!_

_Thanks to all of the people who favourited my story and commented it really warms my heart thinking that you guys love my stories._

_riva-dancer777_

_**Here's a chapter 5 sneek peek. Songsheet on his Guitar.**_

'_How long do we have to be in here!' Boomer yelled._

'_It's only been 5 minute, now STOP YELLING' Lanny yelled back_

'_You know the situation would be better if you all SHUT UP' Mikayla shouted at the two guys. They were driving her nuts!_


	5. Songsheet on his Guitar

_Hey guys, what's happening? I got a question from someone while I was reading the reviews and asked how many chapters are there going to be. Well to tell you the truth I don't really know probably around 11, 12 or 13 maybe 14 if I still want to go on. So to __**maria-jane**__ that is your answer and others if they were curious. Enjoy chapter 5._

_**Chapter 5: Song sheet on his Guitar**_

'How long do we have to be in here!' Boomer yelled.

'It's only been 5 minutes, now STOP YELLING' Lanny yelled back

'You know the situation would be better if you all SHUT UP' Mikayla shouted at the two guys. They were driving her nuts! It was complaint after complaint and she thought somehow she would start going psycho.

'You know I can hear you from downstairs!' Mason yelled from the king's throne room. There were no windows in the king's bedroom only a gap which the king's can walk out to and enjoy the view of the beach, but there was no door there. Immediately Mikayla, Boomer and Lanny stopped yelling.

'Well yell all you want, I gotta pee' Lanny announced to the group.

'And why did we need to know that?' Mikayla asked.

'So no one walks in while I do my business'

'We wouldn't walk in anyway because we would know you're in there, it is the only room here besides the bedroom part' Lanny just left to do his business. He seemed to be in there for hours which made Mikayla and Boomer curious.

'He's probably planning something' Boomer said. He was jumping up and down on his bed while Mikayla was walking in circles trying to figure out something when she saw a piece of paper on Brady's guitar. It was a song sheet.

'Hey Boomer look, Brady has a song sheet on his guitar' Mikayla told him. Boomer immediately ran over to see what it was about.

'A song sheet on his guitar? Suspicious' Boomer said in curiosity. They read through the song from start to finish.

'The song is called **Runaway Girl**'

'No, no, no! That song I did see him write was for Alexis!'

'Wait you knew?'

'Brady is my brother, of course I knew'

'This is insane. I mean... he has never written a song about me?'

'What about... yeah that is true!' Boomer was annoyed; the Alexis talk was driving him insane! 'I honestly would've preferred Brady to write a song about you' He told Mikayla.

'Why would you say that?'

'Cause he has already written a song about me' that was true, when Brady performed at the harvest festival he was a vital part in the song. 'And Alexis is annoying' Mikayla started humming the tune aloud. Boomer gave her a stare.

'Sorry... it's catchy' Mikayla said to him.

Meanwhile, Alexis came to the door and wanted to talk to Brady. Brady had just announced he was going to play at the Kinkow Music Festival and the organisers wanted him to perform on opening day.

'Brady!' Alexis shouted. 'I hear you are playing at the Music Festival this Friday. I can't wait to hear the song you wrote for me'

'But I didn't-' Brady tried to start talking. Alexis was a chatterbox.

'And the song for me is good right?' Alexis gave Brady a glare that made a shiver go down his spine. 'Did you make it good?' Alexis was gritting her teeth together while she was talking.

'Oh yeah. Best... song... ever?' Brady was nervous. Alexis wasn't letting him talk at all especially when he tried to tell her what the song WAS REALLY ABOUT.

'You better make it good' Alexis eyes were a piercing ocean blue but when she got angry Brady swore he saw her eyes turning purple. 'Okay, bye sweetie!' Alexis then said sweetly and happy and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Oy Vey. She is crazy' Brady mumbled to himself. 'I guess that is the rollercoaster of love'

What Brady didn't know was that Boomer and Mikayla were watching the whole confiscation and they were shocked.

'He's so Love Struck!' Mikayla concluded.

'Yep he's a Love Struck Puppy' Boomer replied in disgust.

'I mean did you see the way she treated him? It's like he was forced to write that song'

'Yeah but something about that song just doesn't seem right'

'Huh?'

'I mean with those lyrics and the way Alexis is, does it seem like they go together' Boomer did have a very good point, which was weird.

'I can't believe I am saying this but you may be right. But Alexis is right now the only girl through his eyes and he would want her to look good'

'Yeah... I have to agree but she is evil... in a non-evilish way'

'What? That does not make any sense' In the middle of Mikayla and Boomers confiscation Lanny came back out.

'So... what have I missed?' Lanny asked with confidence.

'You've been in the bathroom for two hours. Why should we tell you' Mikayla replied. 'And you've missed out on a lot!'

'So will you tell me what happened?'

'Nooo' Boomer replied. Then Mason came and unlocked the door.

'2 hours 10 minutes. I'm impressed' Mason said to the group.

'So can we go yet?' Lanny asked.

'Noooo. You guys still have 2 hours 50 minutes to think about what you did'

'WHAT' Mikayla, Boomer and Lanny replied in unison. They couldn't stand at least another 3 hours in the same room.

'But Daddy I've got guard duty' Mikayla said to her father, hoping to get out of the king's bedroom.

'Not right now, I switched this guard duty that you have now to one of my guard duties tomorrow' Mason replied, he was still disappointed in his daughter for embarrassing the Makoola name. 'So you three stay here. I've got guard duty' Mason left, leaving the three still 'stuck' in the kings bedroom for punishment.

_Ooh. What was Brady trying to say about the song. I added Brady in this chapter because he wasn't in the story so much so far. But he'll get more involved with the story soon as it progresses. Please Review also, I know I should have to ask but please review I need to know how the story is going. Season 2 is way better than season 1 in my opinion, especially the last couple of episodes, its Brakayla central, I LOVE IT!_

_riva-dancer777_


	6. Burning The Bridges

_Hey guys! Did you enjoy chapter 5? I hope you did. Here is chapter it took so long I just needed to know if people were actually reading my story, and plus I had writers block (I know it's so annoying)And to **fanficlover027** question, the last chapter was sort-of a filler, the song mentioned in the chapter will become more involved as the story progresses (you'll see)_

**_Chapter 6: Burning the Bridges_**

Mikayla, Boomer and Lanny were in lock down; I guess you could say, in the king's bedroom. Mikayla was pacing around the room almost sweating, Boomer was asleep on his bed with drool coming out of his mouth while Lanny was writing down something, and possibly it had something to do when he was in the bathroom for hours a few minutes ago. Mikayla couldn't stop talking about Brady and Alexis, Boomer was starting to see Mikayla's obsession of ruining Brady's relationship another way, a way that he was too scared to talk about.

'You like Brady' Boomer shouted at Mikayla.

'Say what?' Mikayla replied.

'Oh... you can't deny that, your constant complaining, weird goofy behaviour... I know your little secret'

'NO YOU DON'T'

'Girl, you are burning the bridges of your secret down. I know things'

'No you don't' Mikayla was starting to sweat even more. All the pacing around was making her tired and her face was starting to go red. 'Why...wh-wh-why...' There was an awkward silence in the room, Boomer gave Mikayla a glare, Mikayla turned and faced Lanny who was also giving her the same glare. 'See this is how I know you guys are cousins... stop glaring its creepy' They were still glaring at her. 'Okay fine... I admit it! Maybe I might have a small crush on Brady...'

'A small crush?' Boomer and Lanny replied in unison, they knew the crush thing wasn't small.

'Oh you to shut up and please don't mention this to anyone...' Mikayla was petrified that two of the chattiest people on this island just found out her biggest secret. 'This is a nightmare' Mikayla murmured to herself. She finally stopped pacing, sat on the ground and lent her back against the pool table.

Meanwhile, Brady was lying on the couch downstairs in pain. He kept on moaning until Mason came in.

'What is the matter my king?' Mason asked.

'Oh, nothing it's just... I haven't seen Boomer, Lanny or Mikayla all day' Brady replied, he sounded a bit distraught. 'I mean Alexis is so clingy when she is mad that I know really want to see the others... especially Mikayla'

'Your majesty... I'm afraid they are in trouble. They are locked in your room for punishment; you can't see them until time is up'

'I know about the room thing it's just... I miss Mikayla's smile, the way she talks, her dazzling eyes...' Brady's voice started to drain away. 'Maybe...'

'Maybe what?'

'Oh never mind it's stupid'

'Okay...' Mason knew something was wrong, I mean he's Mason, he knows everything on this island like an aeroplane enthusiast knows his planes. So Mason just walked off while Brady ran upstairs.

'Bedroom' Brady was trying to get into his bedroom, not just because he wanted to see his friends but he also needed to pee. You see the castle bathrooms aren't working after Boomer's prank and the kings' bedroom was the only bathroom available. Brady banged on the door for minutes until he realised that there was a lock on the door. 'GUYS! HELP I NEED TO PEE!' Brady shouted at the top of his lungs.

On the other side of the door, soon has the tree heard Brady's 'cry for help' Boomer and Lanny stared at Mikayla. Mikayla was starting to get mad.

'Look you already know my secret, you don't need to go further' Mikayla said.

'No, we just need you to break down the door' Boomer replied in confusion.

'Well I can't do it... I'm...er... not feeling too good'

'Yeah I know why?' Lanny mumbled to him which made Mikayla give him the 'death stare'. Lanny screamed like a little girl and hid under the pool table.

'Boomer you do it' Mikayla said to Boomer which made Boomer go well... Boomer.

'WHAT! This is coming from the girl who broke down a 200 pound door with her Left hand considering you are right handed and you want a guy who can't even open a peanut butter jar to break down A DOOR! Have you lost your mind?' Boomer was stating the facts which were quite correct. 'Seriously!'

'Well... sort-of' Mikayla then all of a sudden made a dash to the toilet. Boomer smelled a yucky smell coming from the bathroom.

'Wow she really is sick'

'Hello! Can I pee?' Brady screamed from the other side of the door.

'Go pee in a bush, you're a guy' Lanny shouted back to him.

'Okay.' Brady left. While Mikayla came back and tried to burst open the door.

'Brady why won't you help me' Mikayla shouted.

'Maybe because he left' Lanny quietly said back.

'What do you mean?'

'He went to pee in a bush'

'Eww, gross' Mikayla forgot about all the gross stuff about Brady, ever since her 'crush mind' came along, let's face it Boomer was right she was a Love Struck Puppy. She started to write down a list on a blank song sheet with nothing on it. She was a fast writer and quickly wrote a whole page of stuff. Boomer became curious and tried to see what she was writing.

'Watcha' doin' He asked.

'None of your business' she replied

'Mmm Hm'

_What Mikayla rights down will have something to do with the next chapter, where you find out a little more about her._

_Cheers._


	7. Listing Stupid Stuff

_When somebody loved me,  
><em>_Everything was beautiful,  
>Every hour we spend together,<br>Lives within my heart, **When She Loved Me- From the movie 'Toy Story 2' **_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: Listing Stupid Stuff<em>**

Mikayla, Boomer and Lanny had already done their 5 hour room lockdown punishment and were free to go, but since the Music Festival was about to start they couldn't leave the castle because of the crowd, Mikayla was writing something down on a piece of paper still and had completed about 4 sheets full of writing. Boomer was still trying to figure out what it was.

'Okay is the thing you are writing down a recipe for tomato milk?' Boomer asked.

'Gross and Eww, and there isn't such a thing as Tomato Milk' Mikayla replied. Boomer stopped guessing and started listening to 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera and he was singing. He was starting to give everyone a headache.

'You're doing this on purpose so I'll tell you what I have written down?' Mikayla asked.

'Well what are you doing?' Boomer stopped singing and sat on his bed while Mikayla sat on the couch.

'Look I'm Listing Stupid Stuff that I have done'

'You mean a Stupidity List?' Lanny ran in and screamed which made them scared.

'Yeah I guess you could put it that way' Mikayla replied nervously.

'Well can we read it-'

'NO!' So instead Lanny stole the list from her and he and Boomer just started reading and were laughing at everyone.

'Oh my gosh, number 19 – When I was three I went trick or treating at my Aunties house and sat on the candy, thinking it was a seat?' Lanny said hysterically laughing at the same time.

'Shut up, I was three' Mikayla defended back.

'Hey I like this one, number 36 – I thought the movie 'Forrest Gump' was about a puppet. Oh man, major low' Boomer said loudly, Mikayla was starting to blush. But what they didn't know that Brady was listening from outside and could hear every word they were saying.

'OMG, number 62 – When I was at the Kinkow Excellence Awards at age 13, I got first period and my dad freaked out so much that he started screaming, thinking I was eternally bleeding' Boomer shouted so loud, Mikayla swore all of Kinkow would've heard about it. Boomer and Lanny couldn't stop laughing. While Brady was outside listening to the whole thing saying to himself:

'Oh my gosh. She was just as stupid as I am' Brady repeated that over and over again. Back inside Boomer and Lanny couldn't stop laughing.

'Although number 62 technically was more embarrassing than something stupid' Boomer said to calm himself down.

'Yeah, it's technically Mason's fault' Lanny said which made the two boys start laughing while Mikayla was on the verge of screaming.

'Oh what about this one, number 84 – Crashing a date and getting on the front cover of a newspaper'

'And number 85 – Eventually letting the two loudest, chattiest people on the island my biggest secret, that was the last two days' Then when the whole room went silent the kings' bedroom door burst open.

'OMG, 19, 36, 62! OMG hilarious' Alexis had burst open the door after hearing the whole thing. Mikayla started feeling sick.

'How'd you know?' Mikayla replied quietly.

'Oh I wasn't the only one who heard it' Then Alexis tagged an arm, Brady's arm. Mikayla ran into the bathroom and locked the doors. Boomer and Lanny were banging on the doors but she wouldn't get out. 'Oh, just forget about her, she was ruining my mojo'

'Aww, although mojo is so 4 years ago, when you say it, it's so cool, Lexilady' Brady said to Alexis all 'cutesy'.

'Aww, Bradybear' The two rubbed noses and forgot about Boomer and Lanny behind him.

'Ughhhh, someone get me a bag' Lanny said out loud while Boomer was staring at the bathroom door, that Mikayla had locked herself in. Alexis and Brady left holding hands and giggling while Mikayla broke down the bathroom door like she was on a rampage.

'Pet names? PET NAMES?' Mikayla shouted at the top of her lungs and broke Boomer's 'lucky' vase with her hands.

'Now I know you are a 1/16th Sasquatch' Boomer said to calm Mikayla down. 'Look let's just go down to the festival, watch Brady perform and you never know something may just surprise you'

'You really think so?'

'Yeah'

'But I can't, just can't, if I go down there and see him all kissy-wissy with Lexilady (Mikayla regurgitates her own vomit) I'll go all... Sasquatch, you see we Makoola's can't control our anger'

'I know that right' Lanny mumbled to himself, but Mikayla still heard him and gave him the 'death stare'. He ran out of the room while Boomer was holding Mikayla back.

'Come on' Boomer said encouragingly, while he stood there rubbing his hands together.

'Okay I'll go. But this secret thing just stays between us okay?' Mikayla said concerned and quiet.

'Okay' The two went down stairs to watch Brady perform.

Meanwhile backstage, Brady was warming up when Alexis walked in. She was all happy and cheerful, ready to watch her 'boyfriend' perform.

'Can't wait to hear the song you wrote for me?' Alexis said all smiley and happy.

'Look, Alexis I'm trying to say the song is not wr-' Brady got interrupted again, not a surprise.

'Okay, sweetie I really don't care, I just want the money'

'Huh?'

'Love you.' Alexis blew him an air kiss and walked out to join the audience. After Alexis left Brady thought to himself: _I'm gonna dump her soon. Hopefully._

* * *

><p><em>Will Brady dump Alexis? Tune in. When Brady's 'secret' song is revealed.<em>

_BTW, I do not own the song 'When She Loved Me' or 'Toy Story 2'_

_Please review... It would help getting the story out quicker._


	8. Runaway Girl

_OMG. You guys are the best, so many of you put my story on your own favourite lists and alert lists this past week I had to get this chapter out! So please enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own the song 'Runaway Girl' but I don't own 'Pair of Kings' <strong>

**_Chapter 8: Runaway Girl_**

Mikayla was standing in at the back of the audience with Boomer and Lanny who was having trouble seeing what was going on. Mikayla was standing there with her hands clamed together like she was praying, looking like she was about to cry. Boomer was standing there rubbing her back, saying everything was going to be okay.

'Look something about that song was just not Alexis' Boomer said to Mikayla.

'You think so?' Mikayla said quietly.

'I know so, they just don't go together, and it's not like a puzzle when it all eventually comes together.' This comment made Mikayla better.

Brady was on stage getting ready to sing on stage and Mikayla was standing there anxiously waiting for his performance but first he made an announcement:

'Before I would like to start I wrote this song for a very special girl, it's called 'Runaway Girl' so enjoy.'

The crowd cheered so loud Mikayla thought she was going to go deaf. When Brady sat down on the stage and his song started. Mikayla thought she was going to cry. She knew this song was for Alexis, and he was using an acoustic guitar and no other instruments were being used.

_(Verse 1)  
>Since day one I saw your face<br>I fell in love without a trace  
>And now today I'm speaking out<br>That I love you know matter what  
>And when I first asked you out you ranaway<br>And left me standing there heartbroken again_

_(Chorus)  
>You ran for the hills and ran right back<br>I tried to run after you and then I lost track  
>But once I found you, you pushed me away<br>You ranaway, you ranaway  
>I stood there for hours<br>In the cold summer showers  
>In the middle of a bay<em>  
><em>You ran away, you ran away<em>  
><em>You ran away girl, You ran away<em> (He held the last note for 5 seconds)  
><em>Runaway Girl, Runaway Girl<em>

Mikayla started to cry. She was filling up with jealousy inside. She thought: _Why Alexis, Brady. Why?_

_(Verse 2)  
>Your a beautiful young girl, I love<br>Your my peace bird and my gorgeous dove  
>And I don't wanna be the one in the shadow<br>I wanna take your hand and be your beau  
>If I have to I'll chase you from Japan to Brazil<br>And I'll chase you right back oh yes I will  
>Oh yes I will (He held that note for 5 seconds)<em>

_(Chorus)  
>You ran for the hills and ran right back<br>I tried to run after you and then I lost track  
>But once I found you, you pushed me away<br>You ranaway, you ranaway  
>I stood there for hours<br>In the cold summer showers  
>In the middle of a bay<br>You ran away, you ran away (He held the last note for 5 seconds)  
>You ran away girl, You ran away (He held the last note for 5 seconds)<br>Runaway Girl, Runaway Girl_

Mikayla was starting to leave. Brady was staring at her and was starting to struggle through the song

_(Bridge)  
>The way your hair falls perfectly around your face<br>Just staring at it, I'm like in a daze  
>And your gorgeous eyes make me in a haze<br>and I then I glaze (He held that note around 8 seconds)_

Mikayla left after that last line and started running away. Brady dropped his guitar like he couldn't go on. The audience started to cheer. Brady ran back into the castle when Boomer was standing there in confusion.

'What just happened?' Boomer asked shockingly.

'I just couldn't go on but where's Mikayla?' Brady replied rushing his words. He just wanted to know if Mikayla was fine.

'Well she went... wait if Mikayla went then why did you stop singing'

'Boom, did you not see she was crying'

'So, you still do care about her'

'Of course I do she's my best friend'

'Well who was the song for Mikayla or... (Boomer gagged)Alexis'

'Well why do you hate Alexis so much' The twins were starting to get furious. Then Alexis walked in to 'enlighten' the mood.

'Oh 'joy to the world, Alexis is here'' Boomer sang badly and sarcastically.

'Oh why thanks Boomer. I am a joy to the World' Alexis replied, she ran up and hugged Boomer. The look on Boomers face looked like he had just smelled someone fart.

'I didn't fart' Said a confused Brady.

Boomer was furious. 'I need some air' So Boomer left the room

* * *

><p><em>The chapter isn't as long as it usually would be because of the song. But I hope you liked it!<em>

_3_


	9. Breaking Hearts

_I have to say this again but OMG you are all awesome for reading this story. I'm sorry it has taken me ages to complete a chapter. I did get a PM from someone (not mentioning who but the person who sent will figure out it's them) that said that he/she thought I had stopped writing this story, I can see why you would get that idea (It's been almost two months since the last chapter was released) but hopefully you guys were patient (if not I know how you feel) and don't worry this story will be finished regardless of what happens. So enjoy Chapter 9._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 9: Breaking hearts<em>**

Boomer had walked upstairs into the kings' bedroom, probably saying some things that would be appropriate for this story, while Brady was alone downstairs with Alexis after he cut-short his song.

'So baby, amazing performance but it was awfully short' Alexis said in a business management voice type thing.

'Look Alexis... I just need to go find' Brady paused for a second. 'A certain someone' As Brady was heading out the door Alexis quickly stopped him.

'Er... you're not going anywhere' Alexis said back. 'Now I love the song you played for me tonight, now can I please borrow some money?'

'No' _How dumb does she think I am. _Brady thought to himself. 'Why what do you need it for?'

'Oh nothing'

'Tell me Alexis were in a relationship okay. Just tell me'

'No' Alexis kept on denying everything and Brady was now starting to realise why Boomer has never liked her.

'JUST DROP THE LIES AND TELL ME!' No one has ever heard Brady's voice louder than that before and Boomer started running down stairs to make sure everything was okay. 'TELL ME!'

'Yeah Alexis just drop the hatchet and tell him' Boomer said to Alexis as he creepily walked down the stairs into the throne room.

'Yeah, but you never liked me so you can't say anything' Alexis said back to Boomer. She was starting to sweat; she thought to herself _they're not as dumb as I first thought. _

'Well you're not going to tell me anything then...' There was an awkward silence until Brady finally thought of something 'I'm... breaking up with you' Brady said to Alexis with full confidence and he didn't know what she was going to do next; whether she was going to scream in happiness, through a tantrum on the floor, or do something pretty drastic that Brady didn't want to think about. Instead she just left the throne room and walked out into an empty courtyard where she gathered that the music concert was over and stood there for a while.

Boomer and Brady were talking inside to themselves.

'Now I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a long time but... YESSSSSSSSSS YOU DUMPED THE EVIL!' Boomer started throwing his own little party and started dancing as Brady sat on the throne with his head in his hands. 'Oh my gosh Lanny, Mikayla. Brady dumped Alexis' Lanny came in and started dancing but then they suddenly stopped... Mikayla wasn't here; and then they remembered she ranaway during the concert.

'Mikayla. Oh no we need to find her now!' Brady screamed as he, Boomer and Lanny ran in separate directions. Boomer was going to ask why Lanny was helping but he didn't care he just needed to find Mikayla.

Brady was running trying to find Mikayla and sat on the sand and said to himself.

'I'm so glad that the Alexis business is over' But he was interrupted by something moving, it looked like a womanly figure. He started chasing after it, he ran as fast as he could ever run to try catch up to the mysterious figure. He kept on running, he was then starting to see spots and finally he collapsed in the sand with no hope of catching up, until he saw the figure sitting on the rocks. It was Mikayla with her head bowed down playing with a bracelet Brady ran over and tried to speak with her. 'Mikayla, Mikayla. Why won't you talk to me' She didn't reply at all which was starting to make Brady curious. 'Please tell me what's wrong'

'I just need to be alone right now' Mikayla replied and it sounded like she was crying.

'Are you crying?'

'That's why I need to be alone'

'Why did someone die or something. And if they did I'm so sorry I said it like that'

'No it's my heart. I've been heartbroken by someone' Brady was mad at whomever this guy was but what he didn't know that this guy was him. As what Mikayla didn't know was that Brady's song was really written about her. Then rain started to fall down.

'Well whoever this guy is I'm going to go punch him in the neck'

'But I don't think you would want to punch yourself in the neck' Brady stood there in silence, not understanding what Mikayla just said, until he figured it out.

'I BROKE YOUR HEART! SINCE WHEN!'

'It's... just- I need to be alone' And Mikayla started running away, Brady was left sitting on the rocks while Boomer and Lanny found him.

'So did you find her?' Boomer asked.

'Yes. I broke her heart. HOW! WHY! HOW DID I LET THIS HAPPEN!' Brady replied. Then the rain got heavier.

'You have been breaking hearts alot during this night' Lanny said to himself but no one heard.

'Come on we need to get out rain, now?' Then as Boomer was talking he remembered a bit from his song that was supposed to declare his love for Mikayla that instead turned into this mix-up.

_I tried to run after you and then I lost track  
>But once I found you, you pushed me away<br>you ranaway, you ranaway  
>I stood there for hours<br>in the cold summer showers  
>In the middle of a bay<em>

Brady knew this was freaky. So instead he told Boomer to go back as he waited on the rocks for Mikayla to return. He knew what he was doing.

* * *

><p><em>Again I am so sorry this chapter took so long but I hope you liked it.<em>


	10. Coming Together

**_Chapter 10: Coming Together_**

__I apologise making you guys wait over 6 months, so much has been going on lately I have completely forgot about fanfic all together my life has been so busy it's insane__, thanks to good friend LadyAlice101 for getting me back on the story and all the fans who have been with me the whole way I promise this WILL NOT be the last thing I post, I will finish this story! I also added in some changes that people recomended I should make. Enjoy my people...__

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
>my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating<br>Sometimes I wish that someone out there will find me  
>Till then I walk alone <strong>Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day<strong>_

Boomer tried to drag Brady along with him but we wouldn't budge. The weather was starting to get colder and Brady was starting to shake.

"We need to go now, your shaking like a dog after getting wet. Come on" Boomer yelled, the rain was hitting so hard he couldn't hear right. Brady eventually gave in and they walked back to the castle. He was wrapped in at least 10 layers of towels but he was still drenched in water, he was although still confused about what and how he broke Mikayla's heart.

"I sang a song to her, gave her flowers everyday for 15 months, what on Kinkow happened?" Brady said to himself with Boomer listening in, he realised what had gone wrong.

"Let me ask you something?" Boomer started to ask Brady.

"Yeah" Brady replied with an innocent look on his face.

"You wrote the song for her when?"

"When I was dating Alexis? Why?"

"Considering you were dating Alexis at the time would Mikayla think the song was about her or Alexis?" After Boomer's subtle point it took about five seconds to realise what Brady had done. And suddenly this big 'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh' comes from the castle.

"How could I be so stupid?" Brady yelled at himself taking every single towel of his body and as he was about to run through the door he stopped. "Where would Mikayla even be?" The twins looked at each other and started running around the castle grounds. They ran upstairs, in the bathrooms, every single of the 100 and something rooms there were in the castle they could not find Mikayla. Brady was starting to stress out, brushing his fingers through his hair, trying to think where Mikayla could be. Boomer came behind him and scared him.

"She is not in the weapons armoury room" Boomer told Brady.

"Boy, that is real shocking" Brady said back. "Where would she be?"

"Well with all of the stuff that has happened in her life I'm starting to get concerned"

"Well at least you're not the guilty party in this!" Brady was starting to tear up. "She was everything to me. I tried for 2 years to get her and when I do, I'm taken?" Boomer went back in the castle and Brady followed him.

It was about 11:00pm and all of Kinkow was asleep. Brady and Boomer were asleep in their beds when Brady swore he saw a flash of light, he thought he was just dreaming so he went back to sleep. But he saw the flash of light again, he went and looked out the window and couldn't see anything. He got dressed into his clothes and went and looked for that flash of light. Everywhere he turned it felt like someone was following him, he thought to himself it must have just been his fear of the dark. He kept on walking as the flash of light got closer and he was back on the beach. He carefully found a stick, made a fire and used it like a torch. Brady was starting to get closer when he hit a tree.

"Dang it. This is why I wish I had night vision glasses. But Mason was all like 'nooooooo', well who's laughing now" Brady said to himself. He lost his stick of fire but he kept walking; but he started shaking he felt like he was going to fall or trip on something when he was into another tree. But this tree squealed. "Since when do trees squeal?" And he heard someone talking, more like yelling to him.

"They don't you dummy." It was Mikayla yelling, with her machete in her hand. Brady had never been so happy to see her yelling at him. "I've had enough for one day. Please go back to the castle immediately"

"No, I need to talk to you... now" Brady said back to her, as Mikayla started a fire. "Look about the whole Alexis saga..." Mikayla stopped Brady talking.

"You know, forget about it. Go and get engaged, married, have kids with your soon to be future queen" Mikayla yelled back.

"I dumped her though" Brady said back. This made Mikayla feel a little better. Boomer and I were searching for around 4 hours looking for you and I saw this flash of light and now I realised that was your machete."

"Yeah" Mikayla said back. They both smiled. But Brady's smile was more half-happy, half-nervous. He felt like he was being stalked.

"So what are you doing now?" Brady asked. This question was a stupid question he regretted within about 5 seconds after asking it.

"I guess going back to the castle, you found you're 'Where's Wally'" Mikayla replied.

"In Chicago it's actually 'Where's Waldo'"

"Whatever, you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I do" They stood there for about a few seconds and Mikayla started to leave when Brady stopped her. "Look you told me, I broke your heart, and I know what I did wrong but..."

"But what?" Mikayla was feeling the urge to escape.

"The song I performed was for you" Brady finished, feeling glad he finally got the chance to tell her. Mikayla was starting to smile gently.

"Seriously... no guy has ever done that for me" Brady sat of the sand in front of the fire and Mikayla sat down next to him. And she kissed him. Brady knew he couldn't be happier and kissed her back. When they drew apart they could not stop smiling.

"Well... we should probably get back to the castle before my dad freaks out" Mikayla said, slightly stuttering her words.

"Yeah. Yeah I agree" Brady replied as they walked back the path Brady game in the background was a tarantula person softly moving his fingers along his machete, smiling.

_Did you like the cliff-hanger?  
>The End?<em>


	11. Captured!

**_Chapter 11: Captured!_**

_Yes the story is still going! But this is more like part 2, in a way; so the story is going to take a turn around and the story is going to be a bit different than the first part. So I hope you'll enjoy!_

"I could not have been happier to walk back with a king, now declared mine. I feel like those weird Gossip Girl chicks that are up on Lanny's bedroom (They americanised him somehow) and I was walking along the beach talking to Brady about our relationship when he just stopped talking. I turned around and I saw he was gone with his favourite one of his Converse shoes in his place"

Mikayla was being questioned about this for an hour and swore that her head was going to explode in annoyance. King Brady had gone missing over night with Mikayla sort of being the only witness was being questioned by the Island authorities and was feeling so uncomfortable she considered faking sick and running out of the room.

"So he was captured! How, how didn't you notice!" Boomer was furious, the fact that his brother had literally disappeared out of thin air. "What is your explanation behind that?"

"Boomer I have been asked that same question for an hour, I am on the verge of kicking you all the way to Kipi Kipi" Mikayla got out of her chair, lifted the chair up and smashed it against the wall in fury. "I didn't do it, I know I didn't. That is the only explanation I can give you. End of story." Mikayla leaned against the wall sweating, and begging to leave the room. When her father came in.

"Mikayla! Why were you even with Brady at the time? When you answer that you can go" Mason had put Mikayla on the spot, and she would have to answer the one line she never wanted to tell her father.

"He was asking me about his performance. He was feeling sick at the time" Mikayla rushed through her words so her father would know the real truth about why she was by herself, Mason has forbid her from boys for as long as she can remember and didn't want to think of it now. Although Boomer knew she was lying he refused to say anything.

As Mikayla after 3 hours left the interviewing room Boomer came up and questioned why she lied, she ran straight to her bedroom and locked the door. She started to cry feeling guilty and annoyed by everything that has been going on in her life, her change in personality from a 'tough as nails' woman to a sensitive, empathetic girl that all she wanted was the guy that she never thought she wanted and losing the guy the same day he realised she was the one made her tear up even more. Knowing that sometimes writing things down in her diary helps Mikayla quickly got her pen and book and started to write her thoughts down in her book. Although that made her tear up straight away, she reflected on last night, how it went from happy to sad within a minute. But then she became paranoid.

"What if someone is out to get me? What if someone is out to destroy the kingdom? Or take over Kinkow and make it become a place when we can't even leave our houses. Someone is out to get us" Mikayla had worked out what had been going on but couldn't quite pinpoint who would try take over Kinkow but had no time to think about it and had to alert the Island authorities before it was too late.

"We are not going to believe your little games you are playing with us. We have decided that you are guilty for this little show for taking King Brady and we believe you are holding him in captivity" One Island officer had to tell Mikayla the verdict and it was a shame they picked the nerd with the glasses to tell her.

"What! Sir I am not guilty and I can prove it, I think someone is trying to take over Kinkow, someone who wants the crown and would deceive people magnificently to get it even a king!" Mikayla yelled in return and the nerdy Island officer could have curled up in an armadillo pose he was that scared. "It's not me I'm telling you now I know what's going on and you guys aren't going to see it coming. I know I'm right"

"Madam, we believe you, but we are going to have to have evidence so you won't be sent to the dungeon" the Island officer said to Mikayla. "But if you fail to one find the king and two give evidence that you are not held responsible then you will be sent to the dungeon"

"This is unbelievable" Mikayla shook her head and headed for the door when Boomer walked in, giving Mikayla a glimmer of hope. She had to do something so she won't be sent to the dungeon, but the only evidence she could give was her eye witness account which no one felt was true because she was the only one there. "Boomer you can't let them do this to me, I didn't do it. You know I never would, after what happened these last few weeks. I'm being torn to shreads!" Mikayla pleaded and pleaded.

"Look I'm sorry, the only thing that the kings currently don't have control over is the Island officers on the island. I'm sorry I can't change their decision. Good luck in prison" Boomer said to Mikayla which made her furious.

"But what we can do is send you two and a third party to find the missing king, if you do find him Miss Makoola is safe but if you don't, you are being imprisoned. Do I make myself clear?" The Island officer said to Boomer and Mikayla, much to their dismay.

"What do you think?" Boomer said to Mikayla.

"I don't know if we could bring the guards along with them I'll be happy because the last time I went on a hike with you we had to stop every 20 minutes for you to pee" Mikayla said back to Boomer.

"Do you want to find Brady or not?"

"Yeah"

"Let's go find him them"

The Island officer than gave them both a contract to sign stating their deal that was made which made Mikayla nervous.

"So I don't find Brady, I will be locked in the dungeon forever?" Mikayla sighed nervously as she left the Island officers building knowing this journey could be her last on Kinkow.

_Did you enjoy it? Please review. 3_


End file.
